


you can take it

by statuscrows



Series: All in the Family [1]
Category: Hunter X Hunter
Genre: M/M, Sexual Training, Sibling Incest, is that a tag?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-13
Updated: 2017-01-13
Packaged: 2018-09-17 03:42:42
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,102
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9302654
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/statuscrows/pseuds/statuscrows
Summary: A lot of work goes into training an assassin.





	

**Author's Note:**

> I took a tiny break from writing Illukillu so I could write...Illukillu

Illumi doesn’t enjoy what he’s doing to Killua, after all it’s just another job among many that he has to do for his brother. To keep him prepared, ready for whatever he might face when he’s alone in the field and Illumi can’t protect him. He doesn’t _like_ holding Killua down like this, keeping him on his knees and forcing his mouth down onto his cock with a tight grip on the back of his head, feeling his throat spasm around him as he struggles not to choke—he just has to do it.

The fact that he’s achingly hard and has been holding himself back from coming for what feels like an eternity isn’t important.

Between his legs Killua makes a small choking sound and Illumi does his best to ignore how good the slight tingling up his cock feels. For all that he can feel Killua shaking he isn’t bothering to struggle this time, knowing full well now that he won’t be getting up until Illumi decides he’s ready to.

He is suspiciously still though. It wouldn’t be the first time that Killua has passed out during these little tests of theirs, which would be a problem. It took Illumi a little while to notice the last time this happened which was a shame because there was no point to the exercise if Killua wasn’t conscious during the whole thing. Carefully he lightens his grip on Killua’s hair and starts to lift him up.

Instantly, Killua pulls away, coughing violently as he shoves Illumi’s hand off. His face is flushed from the exertion and his cheeks are wet with tears, but he’s conscious and he looks alright.

“Not bad,” Illumi says, resting his elbows on his knees. Killua shoves his face away.

“Like hell,” he says. His voice is rough and grating in a way that makes Illumi’s blood sing. “You know that was perfect.”

“If it were perfect I’d say it was perfect. That was not bad.”

“Liar,” Killua says, wiping his mouth with the back of his hand. “It’s been forever Aniki. Electricity training didn’t even take this long.”

“I know but this is more…nuanced.”

“Bullshit! How long are we gonna keep doing this when you know I can handle—” Killua’s eyes widen briefly when Illumi grabs the back of his head again but he isn’t fast enough to pull himself away and ends up right back where he belongs; with his lips around Illumi’s hard cock.

“You’re done when I say you’re done,” Illumi says calmly, shoving Killua further down again. Killua manages an annoyed noise and reaches up to grab at Illumi’s hand in his hair. His nails have turned to claws that he sinks into Illumi’s wrist but the pain is easily bearable for him. He’s a professional, so he persists.

When Killua manages to make another small sound in his throat Illumi responses by thrusting up very suddenly. It makes Killua choke in earnest this time and an unwilling groan slips from Illumi’s lips at the feeling of Killua struggling to breath. He’s so far down Killua’s throat like this but if Killua’s gag reflex is still so easily triggered this will take a lot more work.

With a firm, practiced hold on his hair, Illumi pulls Killua halfway up his cock, letting him catch a quick breath before shoving him back down again. Killua’s claws cut deeper into his wrist but he can’t pull away and Illumi shuts his eyes for a moment while he maneuvers Killua up and down on his cock, thrusting occasionally to trip Killua up and make him sputter around him.

He’s become so good at this in the past several weeks. When they first did this together Killua would cry and squirm and struggle to get away from him before he’d gotten much more than the head of his cock into Killua’s mouth. But he’s always been smart, and he takes to this just like he takes to any of his other lessons. Illumi has to actively work to get him to gag at all, and most of the time he can take it. Even though he’s drooling down Illumi’s cock and breathing heavily through his nose he’s focused and he’s alert, which is frankly more than Illumi can say about himself.

“Ah.” Illumi pulls Killua off, letting both of them take a moment to breathe. He wasn’t paying enough attention that time and almost let himself come. They aren’t done yet, he can’t just let himself go like that.

Killua is staring up at him by the time Illumi has himself back under control. His hair is a mess, pushed away from his face and sticking up in random places because of Illumi’s fingers. The inviting red of his lips makes Illumi reach for Killua again, already impatient to feel him stretched around his cock.

“Aniki.”

He doesn’t sound like he’s going to ask Illumi to stop again so Illumi pauses. Killua is close enough to his cock that Illumi can feel the breath of his words on his skin but he makes himself wait.

“Why don’t you,” he says, trying ineffectual to push Illumi’s hand out of his hair, “just admit this has nothing to do with training and you’re doing this ‘cause you want to?”

“What makes you think that? I’m not enjoying this.” Killua doesn’t respond this time.

“Killu,” Illumi says, giving Killua’s hair a faint tug, but Killua’s keeping his mouth closed. Illumi sighs. “You can open your mouth or I can pry your jaw open again. It’s your choice.”

After only a brief moment of tense silence Killua gives in, opening his mouth and letting Illumi pull him in.

“You’re hard before we start,” Killua says quietly. “And I can hear the sounds you make. You love this you sick son of a— _mm_!”

“It’s okay if you’re eager to move on Killu. You don’t need to worry, we will.” Illumi doesn’t get any resistance from Killua’s throat this time and he’s genuinely proud of him for that. “You’ve still got a lot left to learn.”

Killua grunts as Illumi pets his free hand through the mess of his hair and hugs his head against his lap. If he gets hard thinking about having Killua’s mouth again it doesn’t really mean anything when it’s part of his job. Killua should know that and it doesn’t bear repeating.

The fact that he can’t seem to stop smiling—hasn’t been able to since they started all of this—well, that might mean something. But Illumi’s much too busy to bother thinking about it.


End file.
